


Schönes Biest

by fleurry13metrilogy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurry13metrilogy/pseuds/fleurry13metrilogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimm and wesen don't mix. No socializing that doesnt end with blood. So what the hell is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schönes Biest

Nick sat with Hank, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosale in the trailer. He had received a text telling him to be thereand wait for a call with everyone who new something about wesen that Nick knew.  
He took an impatient breath as Trubel came with Josh. "Has it come yet.?" She asked. "Because I did come from philidelphia." Just the the phone rang. Nick sucked in his breath as he answered it.  
A female voice to his surprise. "Can you tell me what I am." She said. Nick released his breath to ask" Who are you?" "My name is Rouge Saheller." And the call ended. "Trubel was pissed. "I came her for that!" Nick shrugged. She turned around but when she opened the door a girl her age stepped in. "Do you have wesen?" She/Rouge asked. "Why?" Nick countered. "I need you to tell me if I'm a grimm." Rosalie woged and immediately looked away. "Yep yout are definitely grimm." Rouge frowned, " "Well that's new," she said, and she woged. "Because I am also definitely vesin."


End file.
